Hinata's first kiss
by lAnalAne17
Summary: Hinata finally decides to confess. . .Can she really tell Naruto her real feelings?


**lanalane17:** hi guys. .this is my first Naruhina story. .Hope you'll like it.

* * *

It was raining when he left her. Hinata suddenly felt weak, her body feeling like lead. She couldn't rescue herself from the pouring rain and she didn't even care. The tiny drops falling on her felt like big rocks that continued to push her down. She remained still, solitarily standing there like an idiot. She whispered his name. She could still remember everything, everything before he went away. Before it rained.

"I can't do it. I don't want to do it," Hinata said, almost teary-eyed already. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. There was explicit nervousness in her expression. She was at the garden of their school in Konoha and it should have been another typical sunny day if not for the thing that was bothering her.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked absolutely annoyed. "You can't hide that forever, Hinata. There will always come a time when you'll have to tell him."

Hinata bit her lip and wanted to fool herself that she can. She can hide it forever and maybe, he'll figure it out on his own. Maybe he'll suddenly commit that instant blunder of seeing her and maybe, finally, he'll realize what he's been missing without her actually embarrassing herself in front of him declaring her hidden feelings.

Ino's eyes were full of concern. "I just don't want to see you get hurt every time you see him and Sakura together."

Hinata smiled a broken one. "Telling him would make no difference." Her voice sounded hopeless. All of her friends were actually pushing her to tell Naruto already and she couldn't stop thinking on what was making everyone think that it was such a good idea?

"I'm sorry Ino. I won't do it. It's not happening," she said as firmly as she could then turned her back at her to go some place where she can shut herself from the rest of the world with her broken heart.

She had walked not that far yet when she suddenly heard him. His voice was a unique one for her. She was certain he could still hear him calling even if she was amidst all the noisy people in a crowd. His voice would always stand out. Always.

"Hinata" he called again from behind. Hinata swallowed and tried to face him as nonchalant as she could. She hated how her heart suddenly skips or double beat when he's around. He was just three steps away from her.

_Dub, dub, dub, dub._

He looked like he was out of breath then smiled his smile that she never failed to see in her dreams. She noticed something different in him. His eyes had a different glow in them and he looked flushed. "They told me you've got something to tell me."

She froze not knowing what to say. She instantly wished for the ground to crack open and swallow her whole away from that moment.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright?" she heard him ask, drawing nearer to her. She fought the blush that was creeping over her cheeks and failed.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hmm?"

She cleared her throat. "I . . . I. . . " She couldn't say it. She just couldn't. She heaved a deep sigh and looked at him who looked carelessly charming.

"I-I. .h-have nothing to say to you, Naruto-kun," she said, looking wistful. "You know it unconsciously." She added barely above a whisper not minding that he wouldn't hear it.

Naruto looked surprised, looking at her intently. "Oh. I guess they were just . . . well. . Maybe . . . I should go now." He scratched his head, still looking puzzled and did she really see disappointment on his face? He turned his back at her and slowly walked away.

* * *

Naruto tried to get away with the disappointment that he felt. He thought that it was actually going to be the moment that Hinata would tell him what she really feels. The moment was perfect, just the two of them. And it regretfully passed by in vain. He didn't want to be assuming or whatever. He just wanted to know. To know if the feeling was really mutual. He didn't want to suppose Hinata's blushes and sudden fainting whenever he's around as signs of what he honestly hoped to be hints of hidden admiration. He realized though that waiting for Hinata's confession was absolutely unfair on her part considering that that should have been a guy's job. Confessing, that is.

He walked unconsciously slowly with his shoulders slumped. He stared ahead though not really seeing anything but her astoundingly beautiful face. Everything about her was amazing and he hated himself for realizing it just recently. He wished for a sign. A sign that it was time to tell her his feelings. To tell her how he finds her perfect, how everything she does seem beautiful. And how she simply takes his breath away.

He suddenly felt tiny droplets hitting him from above. It was unexpectedly raining. It was raining when a moment ago it was a clear sunny day. _Is this a . . . . sign_?

* * *

Hinata suddenly felt something wet on her face and almost thought it was a tear. She discovered it was raining. She smiled weakly. She didn't know why she couldn't seem to move to walk away from there and shelter herself from the pouring rain. The chance was there, all she had to do was to grab it but she let it fly.

It was raining when he left her. Hinata suddenly felt weak, her body feeling like lead. She couldn't rescue herself from the pouring rain and she didn't even care. The tiny drops falling on her felt like big rocks that continued to push her down. She remained still, solitarily standing there like an idiot. She bowed down her head and whispered his name, whispered it again though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

"N-Naruto."

The rain suddenly stopped since she couldn't feel the droplets now. But she could still hear the sounds of the raindrops falling on a plastic thing. She then noticed the pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and was speechless to see Naruto looking wet though holding an umbrella to shelter them both uselessly from the rain.

"Baka. Why did you let yourself get wet?" Naruto spoke quite irritated. She stared at him disbelieving that he was standing right before her.

"W-What are you d-doing here, N-Naruto-kun?" her voice was subdued though she was really tensed deep inside realizing how he was standing so close to her. She knew she was blushing already but she didn't care.

Naruto took a deep breath not taking his eyes off of her even for a second. "I'd lie if I tell you I like you, Hinata."

Her knees nearly gave out under her. Naruto-kun just went back to apparently slap her on the face telling her to get lost with her feelings. She breathed in sharply feeling crushed but still continued to look at him. She didn't know if she still wanted to hear what other things Naruto would say but she remained pinned in her place. And the next thing she heard was shockingly unexpected.

"I'd lie 'because I know . . . . this is more than like what I feel inside."

She didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat looking directly into his eyes to seek reassurance. "Naruto-kun." It's got to be a joke that Naruto was just trying to lure her into but Naruto smiled. A smile she didn't expect to be full of emotions.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you talking about?" she couldn't help blurting out looking at him perfectly baffled.

"This is what I'm talking about." Naruto pulled her closer using his free hand then carelessly threw the umbrella and used his other hand to tilt her chin up. She was surprised how she still noticed no raindrops falling on her face. _Had it stopped raining?_ She gasped and quickly closed her eyes seeing that his face was coming closer. When Naruto's lips were an inch away from hers, he stopped then looked at her amusingly. She was certain that she was blushing like hell.

She actually thought this was the end of Naruto's joke but his eyes looked fascinated gazing at her. Then his lips landed on hers giving her the sweetest and most gentle first kiss.

"I love you, Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear as he pulled away.

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun, I-I love you, to—." She passed out. Naruto smiled carrying the comfortably looking Hinata to her place. The rain surprisingly stopped. It was a bright sunny morning again.

-end-


End file.
